A Helpin Hand
by Desireallaround
Summary: Ron decides to help Kim out with some babysitting till soemthing comes up. Ok, last kim possible fan fic for a while ill try another fandom maybe. Fluff and smut another one-shot please review again!


"Hey Ron I'm stuck baby sitting the tweebs and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something. Call me back, Love you"

Ron was over joyed when he heard the message. Not just because it gave him something to do on a Wednesday ,but because it gave him something to do on a Wednesday with his beautiful girlfriend. Ron almost tripped over himself getting out of his front door. Once he arrived at Kim's house he immediately made himself at home because of all the other times hes been there to either comfort Kim or to just hang after school, but today was different.

"Hey Ron I see you got my message, thanks for coming. With you it makes it more bearable."

" Ah no problem KP I'm always here for you whenever you beckon... So what we watching today.. horror, comedy, or my favorite food blogs?!"

Ron always made a spectacle of himself just to hear Kim chuckle and see her cover her mouth.

"Well today I was wondering if we could do something a little bit more different as you could say."

Kim replied as she slowly closed the door. Ron knew that she had something on her mind.

"Well as long as I don't have to do any physical activity I'm up for anything" he replied as he sat back on her couch."

"Oh no don't worry, I will be doing most of the physical activity." Ron didn't have anytime to reply to those words because once he processed what she had just said she was already straddled on top of him with her hands on his chest and one leg on each side of him. And with this action it reminded him of what happened a couple weeks ago on that one Saturday morning. Then before Ron had anytime to process anything Kim smashed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft and luscious that it made him fall in a deep trance that only Kim could put hi under. After a couple of seconds their lips moved in a perfect rhythm and were in a un-breakable sync. After a couple short minutes of this Ron could feel his pants becoming tighter around his penis and he was pretty certain that Kim could feel it to. He tried to shift his was around to a spot were it didn't feel so un-comfratable but by that time Kim's hands found his growing bulge and she started to trace the outline of his manhood causing him to moan inside her mouth.

Kim's hands were mindlessly tracing all around pants and torso. She then gently broke the kiss ending it by biting and pulling on his bottom lip. She then let go and started to undress herself. She gently got up off of Ron and pulled off her shirt and bra leaving her top half completely bare. Ron stared in awe taking in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend naked standing in front of him. She began to take off her pants and her underwear leaving herself completely naked. Out of excitement Ron pulled of his own pants struggling in the process making Kim giggle. She then got back on top of him and helped him with his shirt. Kim bit her bottom lip and threw her head back as Ron began to fondle her breast kneading them with both his hands, playing with her pink perked nipples with his thumb. Ron's erection was full on and craving to be played with. Kim then breaking his hands away began to kiss down his body gently and softly leaving a trail. She ended the trail when her head was in between his thighs. She began to gently kiss the tip of his penis causing him to moan softly and collapse on the couch. Her soft lips were memorizing no matter where she was kissing him.

She began to stick his whole manhood inside her mouth and throat. He watched as she bobbed her head up and down his manhood sticking the whole thing in her mouth. She maneuvered her mouth all around his penis making his moans grow deeper and louder. Trying to make the experience last he held in when he knew he was going to cum. Kim then climber back up onto Ron. Her eyes deep with lust and want. She straddled on top of him again and entered him into herself and slowly began to rock back and forth. With each second passing she began to go faster and harder increasing her speed and his pleasure. He started to moan Kim's name in a deep way. She threw her head back in the pleasure. Her speed was incredibly fast now which made Ron feel like he was going to com bust, he couldn't hold it anymore. Ron let go and screamed as the orgasm rushed out of him. His screams of Kim's name filled the house. Once he climbed back down from the orgasm he collapsed on the couch panting heavily. Kim slid off of him wiping the sweat from herself. But he wasn't done yet, at least not done with her.

Ron surprised Kim by climbing in between her thighs and starting to kiss her folds. She moaned a deep moan and in the middle of the moan she gasped out of shock as she felt Ron's tongue dart in and out of her with great force. Kim clamped her thighs on Ron's head from the pressure and she placed a hand on the back of his head forcing him to go deeper. His tongue moved swiftly in and out of her. Kim's moans grew louder and deeper as the minutes ticked away till she couldn't hold in any longer and the orgasm tore threw her like a wave. Her breathing was heavy and hard not even capable to make a word yet she collapsed onto Ron their hot sticky naked bodies clashing together. They laid on the couch in each others arms.

"Wait, didn't you say you had to baby sit the tweebs?" said Ron trying to break the panting and heavy breathing.

"Yea, why"

"How did they not hear us?"

"Who said they Didn't"


End file.
